


Anticipation

by violet_daydreams



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_daydreams/pseuds/violet_daydreams
Summary: Akira has no idea how long he’s been sitting like this.A silk blindfold covering his eyes, his hands cuffed behind his back while he’s made to kneel in waiting. It feels like an eternity while he searches for a sign that he’s not alone.





	Anticipation

Akira has no idea how long he’s been sitting like this.

A silk blindfold covering his eyes, his hands cuffed behind his back while he’s made to kneel in waiting. It feels like an eternity while he searches for a sign that he’s not alone. And then he hears it, head inclining towards the soft click of the door opening and closing. The soft sound of heeled boots clicking against the tiled floor sends a shiver down his spine.

 _Finally_.

“You’ve kept me waiting,” He says, despite the circumstances that have brought him here.

“I’ve kept you waiting?” Laughter rings off the walls, cruel beyond measure, “Well, that was the point, was it not? Should I leave again?” If he could see, he bets Akechi would be smirking down on him, “Maybe leave you waiting and desperate with one of those toys. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

He leaves him waiting for a response.

Five seconds.

Ten.

Fifteen.

The silence ticks on for what feels like an eternity, before he hears Akechi’s heels click against the marble floor once again, drawing closer. He hears how they scuff against the marble as he shifts his weight. Feels the crushing weight of his presence as he leans down.

Gloved fingers grip his chin, cold leather chilling his skin, jerking it upwards.

“Answer me,” His voice is harsh, demanding. Akira answers with more silence, Akechi’s grip tightens. “I _said_ answer me.” He waits just a while longer, before drawing away.

He can hear him step back, the lack of Akechi’s presence almost enough to make him squirm. But this is a rare opportunity, seldom does his lover fire up so easily. He can’t quit yet.

“I see how it’s going to be tonight,” His voice softens considerably, Akechi sounds almost sympathetic for a moment. And then there’s a foot on Akira’s chest, shoving him back against the baseboard of the bed with a heavy thud. “If you’re going to act like a damn brat, I’m going to treat you like one.”

His breath hitches.

This.

This is the treatment he was looking for.

“Look at that…” Akechi hums thoughtfully, voice saccharine sweet. The one he uses for his public personas, the one he uses when he masks his anger behind sweet smiles. The sole of Akechi’s shoe slides down his chest, pressing against the bulge in his boxers. “You’re hard,” He scoffs, “ _Pathetic_. Are you nothing more than a dirty whore? I haven’t begun to touch you yet.”

Akira squirms, bucking involuntarily against his boot. He can barely contain himself when Akechi gets like this, when he truly lets himself take charge.

Akechi leans back in, voice in a low husky snarl as his teeth drag down the lobe of Akira’s ear, forcing a shudder from him, “Give me one reason, _one reason_ , that I should even bother with lowly trash like you.”

Akira’s lips set firmly in stubborn resistance again and Akechi growls quietly. He pulls at the knot keeping the blindfold and it flutters down into Akira’s lap. He blinks a few times, eyes adjusting to the room’s lighting. Seeing the cold, apathetic glint to Akechi’s eyes when he stands back up forces another shiver down his spine.

“Still won’t talk, brat?” He gives a dismissive sigh, grabbing Akira by the arm and yanking him up to his feet. Akira stumbles, trying to keep his balance with his arms restrained by the handcuffs. However, the instance he gathers himself, he’s shoved face down onto the mattress. “Last chance. Speak up or I’ll make this hell for you.”

“Oh? And how will you do that?” Akira shoots a cocky smirk over his shoulder. His arrogance is met with a sharp smack to the ass and he bucks his hips forward with a soft whine.

“I’ll break out one of our new toys.” He rubs Akira’s ass lightly, before giving it another hard smack.

Despite the positively pathetic mewl he gives just beforehand, Akira keeps up his defiance and forces himself to sound bored, “How frightening.”

“You stubborn  _brat_ ,” Akechi hisses, hooking his fingers in Akira’s waistband and yanking his boxers down. He spreads Akira’s legs, pressing his hips to his ass as he leaned forward to bite at his ear, “Move and you’ll _regret_ it,” He punctuates his words with a roll of the hips. Akira’s soft moan is like music to his ears, but alas, it’s a temptation he must resist. If he caves now, he won’t keep Akira under his thumb.

With reluctance, he walks to their end table, knowing he must keep his strength. Resist a while longer. Akira will cave first, he’s sure of it. He discards his gloves in exchange for tonight’s ‘cruel’ punishment. “I saw you managed to listen _before_ I got my hands on you,” Akechi remarks as he returns. He sits on the edge of the bed, popping open the bottle of lube he grabbed and slicking up the vibrator.

“Maybe I would have behaved if you didn’t keep me waiting.” Akira strains his neck to try to see what Akechi is doing to no avail. Damn. He’s not sure how far he’s pushed or what awaits him. That alone makes him shiver.

“You’re a dumb slut,” Akechi remarks, shaking his head dismissively, “If you’re so horny you should just beg already. I’ll give you what you want if you play nice.” He runs his hand down over Akira’s ass, carefully removing the plug he’d instructed him to put in before their playtime had begun.

Akira whines softly, but quickly steadies himself, “Or are you just the desperate one.”

“You’re nothing more than a cheap whore to me,” Akechi replies, entirely nonchalant, “ _Replaceable_. Don’t forget that, Kurusu.” He slides the vibrator inside of him and turns it on the lowest setting, earning a soft groan. This is how he’ll win their little game, he’s certain of it. He retreats back once more, this time sitting in his chair across the room.

Akira cries out, biting the comforter beneath him with his eyes shut tightly. Akechi laughs softly as he walks to sit in the chair across the room. He crosses his legs as he relaxes, ready to watch his lover unravel in time. “You know how to get what you want, filthy slut.”

Despite his efforts to seem unaffected, Akira squirms at the stimulation, slight as it might have been. He’s been desperate for attention since Akechi first left the room. “This isn’t fair,” He whines, embarrassed that he can’t hide his neediness quite as well with a distraction.

“You know how to get what you want,” Akechi says smugly, leaning forward in his chair as he kept his eyes trained on Akira’s ass. He knows the vibrator won’t be enough to get Akira off, it’s only a matter of time before he caves.

And until he does, he can savor the sight of Akira squirming and uncomfortably horny. He licks his lips, doing his best to ignore the heat pooling in his core at the sight of his lover alone. He’ll have to hold out only a few minutes, then he’ll have what he’s been desiring so desperately.

Akira is still determined it seems, whining and squirming, yet unwilling to say the few words Akechi needs to hear.

“How disappointing,” Akechi remarks, “Maybe you won’t be a useful slut after all. Maybe there’s someone else worth my time.” Akira tenses and he takes it as a sign to continue, “You’re a pitiful whore, but you just aren’t worth my time if you won’t put out. Pathetic, really. You can’t even do the one thing you’re good for.”

Akira shifts, eyes shutting tightly, “Please.”

“What was that? I don’t think I heard you,” Akechi replies, sounding almost bored.

“ _Please_.”

Akechi hums quietly, “Please _what_?”

“Fuck me,” Akira says, voice almost in a whimper.

Akechi stays silent in mock contemplation, “No.”

“Akechi, _please_.”

“I don’t think you actually want me,” Akechi says, feigning disappointment, “Try harder.” It’s hard not to toy with him like this when he has Akira right where he wants him.

Akira swallows hard, “Fuck, Akechi, _please._ I need you, I need your cock. I’m your bitch, use me, fuck me, anything, _please_. I’m yours, all yours.”

Akechi smiles, standing and moving silently forward, unable to resist the urge to keep pushing even when satisfied, “I don’t know if--”

“Just fuck me already,” Akira hisses.

“That’s my good little slut,” Akechi coos, unzipping his pants, “I’ll give you what you want.” He rolls a condom onto his cock and then promptly removes the vibrator, turning it off and tossing it onto the bed. He grabs Akira’s hips firmly, slowly pushing inside of him, savoring how good Akira feels around him. It’s Akira that urges him to move silently, desperately rocking his hips back against Akechi’s.

Akechi slaps his ass hard, dragging his nails hard down Akira’s side hard and drawing a pleased hiss from him, “ _Goro_ , fuck.” He grabs him roughly by the hair, making him whimper as Akechi pounds into him relentlessly, littering his neck and shoulders in bites and bruises. Akira’s body is a canvas and Akechi plans to make him look even more delectable, more breathtaking. Improving a masterpiece is hard, but he’s sure he’ll find a way.

The room is filled with nothing but passion, skin on skin, gasps and moans. Hisses and whimpers as Akechi draws blood with his nails and teeth.  

“You’re _mine_ , don’t forget that,” Akechi murmurs darkly, breath hot against his ear.

It’s then that Akira can no longer take it, body going rigid with tension as he finally reaches release before going slack. He pants heavily, grunting softly as Goro continues to rut into him until he finds his own relief. He takes a moment or two to collect himself, to breathe through his post-orgasmic haze.

When he finds himself, he takes the key to the handcuffs out of his pocket, freeing Akira’s wrists and covering him in gentle loving kisses. “Did I push too far, my angel?” He asks softly, nuzzling him.

Akira rolls onto his back with a groan, breathing uneven. “No, would’ve.. used the safe word if you did,” He manages tiredly, rubbing at his wrists.

Goro nods, running his fingers through Akira’s hair, “Want me to run a bath?”

“Please?” He asks softly, pressing into Goro’s gentle touch.

He smiles softly, “Anything for you. Wait here, alright?”

“Where am I going to go?” Akira replies with a lazy smile.

Goro laughs, kissing his forehead, “A very fair point.” With reluctance, he pulls away from him and goes to the bathroom, running the water. He plans to spend the rest of their night spoiling Akira. Treating him like royalty. He deserves it after all, the best things, the sweetest touches, the kindest words.


End file.
